A white light-emitting LED luminary is described in WO 02/099333 A1. The LED luminary incorporates an array of red, green and blue emitting LEDs and a feedback arrangement for maintaining a desired color balance. The feedback arrangement includes photodiodes positioned and enabled to separately measure the light output of each RGB color component. In one embodiment, a single photodiode or array of photodiodes is positioned to intercept reflected light from a partially reflecting element placed in the path of the combined output of the LED array. Individual colors are measured sequentially by pulsing the LEDs and photodiodes or by the use of color filters. Interference filters are normally used for high accurate color control. The angle dependency of the transmission wavelength of interference filters may cause problems during operation.